Judas
by ScorpAngel
Summary: So basically I was listening to Judas and this idea popped up. It's somehow a dark fic, AlbusxScorpius. Scorpius becomes a dark lord but a savior too and Al is by his side. Just venting out again. I don't think it's that good, up to you to judge. There's also a chubby baby :3


**Judas**

 **By ScorpAngel**

Albus Severus Potter was the perfect son; he was the pride of the Potter clan. He always had perfect grades, an amazing girlfriend-his to be fiancée and already had a job secured as Junior Auror. So when his father found his son missing with only a note on his desk his thought it was a joke.

"What does it mean Harry?" Ginny's anxious voice rang in his ears, two days after Albus didn't get home.  
"I don't know Gin, I really don't..." Harry's voice was breaking. He opened the note again.

" _ **Jesus is my virtue but Judas the Demon I cling to..**_

 _ **~A.S.P"**_

~Two weeks ago~

"Albie, what's wrong love?"

Albus smiled and pried the hands of his girlfriend away, "It's nothing Lucy, I guess I'm just tired.. Why don't you go ahead, I'll just check in and get some pepper up alright?"

Lucy nodded and pecked the boy before walking away. Albus watched her retreating back before she completely disappeared around the corner. He crashed to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and staring off space, what had become of his life? He had everything, it was just perfect and he ruined it- he sold his heaven of a little piece of hell…

He straightened his Gryffindor tie and made his way to his room, he needed some time alone. He gasped when a cold hand pulled him in an alcove but he knew those hands, he didn't scream, just smiled to the beautiful face that greeted him. Warm lips connected to his and he melted, hands landing on instinct on the shoulders almost touching his. "I almost waited," came the deep voice that he longed for. All albus gave was a small smile.

~back to present~

"Lucy please think, there must have been something you noticed! Anything that seemed odd or wrong with Albus? Anything Lucy!"

The girl chocked on her sobs, Harry Potter was interrogating her and she didn't know anything. She felt so bad, everything was going on so smoothly between her and Albus and then he suddenly went missing.

"I don't know uncle Harry, just that he worked his Quidditch more and sometimes came a bit bruised from it but said he had intensive training to do, he was always so sweet there was nothing missing, just he started adding more chocolate to his drinks that's all.."

"That will be all Ms Longbottom, you may leave." The auror next to Harry told the now wrecked girl.

Harry apparated home, where all the Potter-Weasley-Longbottom clan was gathered. They all looked hopefully at him and he shook his head in negation.

"Louis, how were Albus' Quidditch practices going?"

"Quite well uncle Harry, we really did take it smoothly and barely practiced those last months. Albus almost was at peace" the young boy added with a small smile, probably reminiscing the good times.

"Lucy, you said he overworked?"

"Yes, he came back with bruises saying they were from training.."

"Where, exactly were those bruises?"

Lucy blushed and looked at her shoes, "mostly his hips and sometimes collarbone but-" her eyes opened wide as if all clicked "-you don't think he was cheating on me? Do you uncle Harry?"

Before harry could reply however Lily stood up, all eyes turned on her.

"Dad, I don't know if it can help but Albus was seen in the Slytherin common room quite frequently those last months, we don't know who he was meeting but nobody ever questioned it."

Sensing the reluctance of his daughter, Harry lightly pressed a hand on her shoulder urging the young Slytherin to carry on.

She took a deep breath and continued, "he also got a tattoo, I don't know how you guys didn't see it maybe he wore a glamour or something but it's a little black snake. On his top left shoulder, it moves makes a wave shape and turns back to the "S" shape, that's all I know really."

"Why? Why didn't anyone question that a Gryffindor was in the Slytherins' den?" Harry's eyes were shinning, as if that was the only missing puzzle piece he needed.

Lily was silent.

"Lily? It's your brother…" he mother urged her softly.

"I can't betray my house!"

James grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "For Merlin's sake Lily! ALBUS IS MISSING!"

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy gave him access and no one disputes his orders. He is our prince, our pride!"

The room was silent for some seconds before the deafening sound of apparition took over. The room was slowly clearing, everyone heading wordlessly to Malfoy Manor. Harry didn't even bother to ring the doorbell and knocked with all he had on the door. A house elf opened the door and didn't even have time to register who was there before a hoard of people came crashing through the great hall of the manor.

"Malfoy!" Harry almost screamed, "Malfoy where is my son?"

Draco emerged at the top of the stairs, shortly followed by his wife. "Potter and the hound? What are you doing here and how in Merlin's name would I know where your son is?"

"Where is Scorpius?" came James poison laced voice.

"My son is currently not at the manor," came Astoria's cold voice. "He went out with some of his friends some 3 days ago and didn't say when he will be back."

"Did.. did Albus come here lately?" Ginny held her breath, dreading the answer.

"Mini-Potter? Yeah he is almost here everyday, he is much appreciated to be honest. Shame, it if wasn't for his appearance one wouldn't guess he was a Potter," Draco chuckled.

"Now, would you get out of my property!" Astoria called.

"My son's missing.."

Draco's eyes went wide. "You, your wife and spawns can stay, I wish for the rest of the hound to disappear."

Harry nodded to his family and they exited. "Now Potter, why do you think my son is responsible?"

After having told Draco the whole story he looked expectantly to the man. Draco seemed to be mulling over something, Harry could almost see the wheels clicking in his mind.

Draco exited the room and came later on with Blaise Zabini. "Tell them Blaise".

The man sighed deeply, "there's something going on with the kids, they all have that tattoo, even Scorp. I know this Potter because there was a sleepover at my place last week and yes your son was there. I'm a Slytherin I notice those small things and believe me when you have a hoard of young men walking around your place half naked and proudly displaying their matching tattoos you can't miss it."

Harry shook his head, "Albus didn't leave the house last week."

"Oh believe me he did, because he was here everyday," Draco drawled, "but that's not the matter, the matter is that that tattoo, the snake it forms the Malfoy "M" and slithers back to form an "S". S and M Potter, Scorpius Malfoy. We thought that maybe we'd let some days pass and then talk to him about it but he already had plans."

Pansy Parkinson was thee next to barge in the room, "35 so far Dray."

"35 what?" Ginny was all the most confused.

Pansy sneered at her, "35 kids Potter! Our own, our little Slytherins!"

Aurors were on the case, searching everywhere but they wouldn't be found, the number of kids that went missing increased everyday. Parents came crying to the authorities the ministry was overwhelmed.

The wizarding world was in an uproar but what completely broke Harry was when Lily called to him. His own little Lily had looked him in the eyes and screamed "Judas is the Demon I claim to!" and apparated. Her apparition could not be followed, no traces were left and his princess disappeared.

Weeks later a muggleborn was found dead, above her floating in the sky was a green mist form an ever-circling serpent that formed the "M" and "S" that was now so familiar to the wizarding world. On the pavement in her blood was written 'claim to him".

A new Dark Lord was rising and Harry knew who it was: Scorpius Malfoy.

-/-

"Judas? Our next move?"

"We'll decide it soon, now rest my little Demons and fear not we will not give up until justice is made."

Verena Zabini retreated to her quarters, leaving her lord alone with his chosen one.

Now alone Albus spoke, "Scorpius, we're doing the right thing, isn't it?"

Scorpius smiled, "Of course love," he said while pulling Albus to his lap and deeply kissing him. "And you are the only one that still calls me Scorpius.."

"Sorry Judas-"

"No, you're my Chosen One, it's your full right to call me whatever you want love."

Albus smiled and cuddled deeper in Scorpius' chest. "I love you" he whispered.

Scorpius kissed his forehead, "I love you too."

Judas' fortress was in an undetectable place in the Bermuda Triangle, the only place where no magick dared enter, except his was powerful. Scorpius had been the most popular and influent student of Hogwarts and he could not bear the injustice inflicted upon his parents and fellow classmates' parents byt the cruel wizarding world. They did not understand that at that time they didn't have a choice and would have been killed if Lord Voldemort orders were not executed.

But now they had a choice, the first witch to be killed was the one who refused her mother access to the club, claiming she was just 'the wife of a death eater scum!' Scorpius had never seen his mother cry so much. Scorpius was excellent at muggle studies and he made sure that was the victims were killed were purely muggle. Poison, knives, guns but nothing involving magick, they'd be killed by means they loved!

Albus had fallen for Scorpius when he explained why Slytherins couldn't participate in the war. "Could you have done it Albus? Fought a war against your own ones, hearing the voices of your loved ones behind the mask before killing them mercilessly? They didn't have a choice, they feared the dark lord and they were still kids! Hogwarts expected kids to betray their own families and friends just to save a piece of building! If Hogwarts had been handed over Albus, if only they had given up their ego and handed over Hogwarts then there wouldn't have been the blood bath!"

Albus understood, he knew the venom on Scorp's heart, he understood how cruel society could be. He was for his part always living as for what was expected of him : Harry Potter's perfect son. But, not anymore, now he will be who he really is and he loved Scorpius. Harry might have been his Jesus but Scorpius was his Judas. Yes, Scorpius loved that Muggle reference for he was the one that introduced the song to his Prince.

Albus woke up the next morning in their quarters; Scorpius was sitting by the window watching the frost outside. Albus wrapped the blankets around him and molded his body to Scorpius. "Morning Judas". Scorp gave him a chaste kiss and continued watching outside. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh Albus, you are on my mind, you always are." Albus could see the love in his lover's eyes. "There are things we need to talk about, go get dressed." Albus nodded and headed to the bathroom, Scorpius was already dressed, decked in black- leather pants, black tank top, boots and his ever majestic cape. He headed for the throne room without waiting for Albus, the latter knew where he would be anyways.

"Good morning Isabella," he greeted as his cousin joined him. She gave him the latest records and he nodded while scanning them. "Make everybody be here in 30 minutes, properly dressed there will be celebrations."

Isabella Lestrange smiled and sauntered away going to gather her snakes. Slowly the throne room filled up and his Albus was by his side again holding hands and smiling.

"Today is indeed was great day", came Scorpius' amplified voice, "as per the records of our dear Bella," he made a pause as the girl bowed, "you have all been avenged, our list is cleared!"

Cheers rode through the hall and one voice piped up "everyone?" Scorpius scanned the crowd and saw the ginger head, his to-be-sister-in-law. "Everyone," he agreed.

A quick swish of his wand had the candles burning brighter, the tables were laden with food and the snakes took their respective places, waiting for their leader to speak.

"Today exactly 3,896 people were killed and Judas' snakes were avenged. Though, I share your happiness my dear ones, I still have something missing, Albus step forward." The Potter boy did as told and stood next to his beloved.

"Albus Severus Potter, would you here in front of our family, give me the honour of being my husband, my other half in the dark-age that will now fall upon us and forever and a day more?"

Albus blinked back the tears, "Always!" he said and crashed their lips together. The crowd cheered, and the ceremony was celebrated on the spot. Verena Zabini was the priestess; Lily was Al's witness in bonding and Isabella for Scorpius.

While the snakes were feeding on their feast the new wedded couple had already headed for their chambers. Judas had made it a must for his chosen one to take a pregnancy potion, they needed a heir if they wanted to get back to the wizarding world.

It had been 2 years that they were into hiding and Scorpius' task was done so now was the time for their comeback. He was not a fool like Voldemort, Scorpius was intelligent and he would make sure that he wizarding world will rightfully accept them back.

While his husband was sleeping without a care on their plush bed Scorpius made sure all his records were up to date, carefully preparing his speech that he will be giving in 7 months. Albus was 4 months on the way with their baby, Scorpius was so proud of the man he loved-for he really loved Albus and if the man had told him to give up on his plans he would have done it but his love had supported him all throughout it. He smiled thinking of it.

In five more months his heir will be here and giving the baby 2 months to grow up should be enough before making their breakthrough in the light.

-/-

There was not one day that passed that Harry didn't think about the children he lost, he could not figure the patterns of Judas, he killed muggleborns, halfbloods and even purebloods, the muggles went untouched. The cases kept multiplying but they were suspiciously quiet for the last 4 months.

He smiled as James entered the kitchen with his wife Adriana, a muggle that James fell head over heels for. Ginny had the tea done and they all sat in silence around it. Nobody had forgotten their loss and the new Dark Lord rising. Draco was persistent that his sons wouldn't be doing anything wrong. Astoria had passed away some months before, she died of grief, her only son was not by her side, she couldn't take it and Draco understood her. How he was able to survive Harry didn't understand… he wished for his children to be back.

-/-

Scorpius kissed Albus as he held their child, a true Malfoy; perfect pale skin and platinum hair. He laughed out loud as the baby huge eyes opened and were emerald green. "Aww you have your mother's eyes!" Albus smacked him playfully. The tears in his eyes showed how proud he was of their son. He was beautiful. "Name?"

Albus smiled, he always knew Scorpius would let him name their child, he was a symbol of their love and that all thiswas not a dream. "Judas…" Scorpius raised a brow to his husband's reply. "Judas Rubeus Malfoy." Scorpius just nodded and cooed to his baby, yes everything was perfect.

Two months later:

Scorpius had gathered his snakes and tasks were already distributed there target set clear. In a thundering noises apparitions where launched, Scorpius the last one land with his husband and son in front of the Ministry of Magic. With confidence he swaggered through the front doors with his army, no one asked a question. Each one of them were holding files, looking suspiciously decent for criminals. They went directly for the Minister of Magic's office, not a soul stopping them.

"Good Morning minister," Scorpius said breaking through the door.

"Mr Malfoy, to what do I own this pleasure?" the man façade failed him for he was trembling.

Scorp smiled, I wish for an audience, convoke the wizengamot and your reporters, this event must go live. Now!" he ordered and the minister complied. The hall was setup and the event going live, yes wizards had tellies too now.

One by one his snakes stepped up declaring the accusations held against each one they killed and how they only helped the aurors to get rid of criminals. And then it was finally Scorpius' turn.

"I was the one to go by the name of Judas, my first killing was Lady Borgone, a muggleborn who had in her cellar been brewing illegal potions for years and selling them to youngsters," and so when on his list, he had 53 people in all on it. "thus, I revoke the right to be rightfully placed by into society as you can see I am no dark lord but just someone bringing justice back." He smiled as he watched the wizards and witches looking at him jaw to the floor.

Then he turned to the camera, "I also wish to introduce you to my family, my snakes he said gesturing to his fellow followers, my husband Albus Severus Malfoy née Potter- the love of my life and finally most importantly our son, Judas Rubeus Malfoy." He paused smiling to the camera. "Dad we're coming home", and he apparated with his husband and son in his arms.

Draco was watching the news and quickly dropped all ward surrounding the manor and rushed outside where a small crowd had already gathered-parents of the snakes as he watched it. He smiled to them, everyone waiting impatiently for their kids to pop up and they did. Blaise was the first to hug Verena and Pansy also rushed to her while their younger son Cyrus appeared few seconds after.

Draco was engulfed in a hug by Bella, he smiled to the young girl tears in both their eyes. "He's coming," was all she offered and Draco's happiness couldn't be contained as his son popped infront of him. Letting go of all decorum he swung the now-man in his arms, tears flowing freely. "I missed you too Papa". He wiped away his eyes and hurdled Albus closer. "I wish to introduce you to your son in law, Albus Severus Malfoy and your grandson, Judas Rubeus Malfoy." Draco engulfed the small body in his arms, he was granddad! He was so happy.

Suddenly the whole crowd was silent, wands drawned on the two Aurors that had made their apparition-fearing to lose their kids again. The two made their way to the front of the crowd where the Malfoys were gathered. Albus instantly recognized his father and brother. "Albus!" James had already enveloped him in a hug, soon joined by Lily who was somewhere in the crowd but joined them as soon as she saw her elder brothers embracing.

The hug ended and they all stared at their father. "Dad?"

Harry stepped forward. "Two years Albus! Do you even know what your mother and I went through? And even you Lily?" He broke and hugged his kids dearly. "now," he said wiping away his tears, "where's my grandson?"

Draco handed him the tiny bundle and he smiled, "he got the Potter eyes, pretty baby."

Draco huffed.

"I got news also, I don't think any charges will be held for your little, uhm, group but Scorpius will nonetheless have a 6 month penalty, in Azkaban."

The silence was deafening.

Then Scorpius laughed, "and that's it?"

Albus shook his head "he thought we'd all be sentenced."

"Where's mother? I missed her."

"Well Scorp-" Draco broke the news to him and Scorpius' Malfoy mask was back in place, he just nodded and Albus hugged him.

"I'll be going with your father, take good care of our little demon for those six months you'll have his godmother to help you anyways", he cast a grateful glace to Bella who smiled.

Albus kissed him deeply, time seemed to stop and it was only the cheering of the snakes that brought them back to reality. Scorpius apparated away with his father in law.

Epilogue:

Two years later:

"Butya said he's bew hear!"

"Judas love, your father will be back shortly."

The little boy pouted "Malfoys always get what they want," he huffed and crossed his chubby arms.

"For that you're right son!" and the little bundle of blond jumped in Scorpius' arms as he was cooed by his father. "Causing trouble to your granna I see?"

"No papa I've been a goody boi, tell 'im Granna!"

"Draco chuckled and ruffled Judas' hair "HE was good, how was the night Scorp?"

"Finally able to get away from those Weasleys, I can't believe Al forced me to go!"

"Well you are family," Draco smiled as Albus apparated at the exact moment.

"Father," he greeted Draco, "Jud, how's my fav boy?"

"On top daddy", Judas' beaming face could light the whole place, they were the perfect family.

 **~FIN**

 **Note: I really don't know what to say on this, I was just listening to Judas and felt so depressed, the idea came instantly as I was writing. Thank you if you took the time to Read.**


End file.
